First time for everything
by DixonVixen93
Summary: At first Jayne wished he was back in his bunk, but now it's not so bad. Rayne.


**Hey everyone! Now I just couldn't resist this little fic, it popped into my head and I had to write it! Hopefully my fellow Rayne fans will enjoy it(:**

**I do not own Firefly.**

The crew of Serenity had a hard day of work. The job of the day had been on a weird little core planet where everyone sung instead of talked. This got on the crew's nerves quickly. It took every power of their beings to be nice, especially Jayne.

Now he was just tired. Everyone else decided to turn in early, and Jayne sat down on the couch, not ready to go to his bunk just yet. No one was up and walking around, or so he thought….

River's nightly routine was to go to the kitchen, get a glass of water, and rest on the couch until she was ready to go lay down and sleep.

The reader walked out of her room and padded slowly through Serenity.

She came upon the couch, seeing Jayne spread out, fast asleep. That was different, she wasn't used to having company, but oh well.

River walked past the mercenary with a smile on her face. She went in the kitchen to get a glass of water, and sat up against the couch, sipping on her glass of water. Once she was finished, she placed the cup on the opposite side of her and sat up on the edge of the sofa arm, pulling her legs towards her.

For a long time now, River had feelings for the big bad mercenary. She had no idea how he felt though. The reader could read his thoughts but she liked unraveling mysteries for herself.

As for Jayne, he did start to see River in a different light, but as far as admitting it, he would never. Maybe he would some day, but only at the right time.

The mercenary woke up at that time, thinking that he was in his bunk. He was surprised to see River sitting next to him.

"Hello Jayne." she greeted.

He looked all around him, and they were alone; "Why are ya in here?"

Jayne wasn't even that rude to her anymore. Sure, he called her crazy and Moonbrain, but he was more… protective over her. The crew noticed this but didn't really say anything, however, the girls knew all along what was going on.

"Can't sleep." River mumbled.

Jayne sat up; "What's tha matter?"

River shrugged, slipping down into the empty space next to Jayne; "Comes here every night until she is ready to fall into slumber. Sometimes she can't, like tonight." she gently lay her head on Jayne's shoulder; "Why are you here?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jayne grumbled a bit; "Aint nothing for ya ta worry about Riv."

River gave him a snarky smirk that read; _please._

"I think that's impossible." she said.

"Is it now?" Jayne asked with another smirk.

"Yes it is." River said softly.

Jayne spread his arm out on the back of the couch, and River lay her head on his chest. He looked down at the reader and noticed her breath had evened out, she had quickly fallen asleep.

The mercenary knew he had a few choices, he could; A) Risk the chance of being seen by anyone coming by in the morning, or B) Risk the chance of being seen if he takes River to her room. Either way, he's a dead man. He figured, might as well enjoy it while he can. So he grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch and threw it around River and himself.

The reader woke up long enough to situate herself on Jayne's chest as he lay down on his back, wrapping his arms around the girl he was getting more and more comfortable with.

***Firefly***

Jayne was never a morning riser, but River was.

At around six that next morning the reader found herself peaceful and well rested. She listened closely to her surroundings and found out that everyone was asleep.

The reader easily got out of Jayne's arms and kissed him on the cheek before she paddled off to walk around Serenity.

About another thirty minutes had passed and Kaylee was now up.

Although, when she came walking past a full couch, she realized she was the only one up.

River had slinked back into her position after she became cold and tired once more.

The mechanic had to cover her mouth to keep herself from squealing in joy. River and Jayne were the cutest looking couple laying down like that.

River had her head on Jayne's chest with her hair splattered behind her as Jayne held her in place by the waist.

Kaylee bit her tongue as she walked by the couple, this was going to take a lot for the mechanic to act like she saw nothing.

So at breakfast that morning, Kaylee stayed quiet but a bubbly smile was stamped on her face.

"_mei- mei_, you're quiet this morning." Inara said looking at the mechanic.

"Oh I'm shiny!" Kaylee beamed. She couldn't help herself but she looked across the table to see River and Jayne, sitting by each other as usual. They both seemed really happy.

The mechanic "accidentally" dropped her chop sticks on the floor. She ducked under the table to pick them up, on her way back to sit down, she noticed that Jayne held River's hand under the table, their hands rested on her leg.

Simon looked at his girlfriend, worriedly.

Zoë and Wash noticed an exchange of whispers from River and Jayne across the table. The pilot shrugged it off but the warrior woman was curious.

Luckily, Zoë was sitting next to Inara. She elbowed the companion and subtly nodded towards River and Jayne.

Inara's face lit up in a smile and nodded at the first mate of Serenity.

River knew what was going on. "Have to tell." she said turning to Jayne.

Jayne sighed; "'Lright baby-girl, but remember me well if that _go tsao de _brother of yours overdoses me next time I get hurt."

River smacked Jayne's arm, which got everyone's attention. When he didn't do anything back, that was even more suspicious.

Jayne lifted their joined hands and placed them on the table, waiting for a reaction.

To the girls, this wasn't a huge surprise, but for Mal and Simon, their eyes practically bugged out of their heads.

"Jayne, is there a reason you're holding my sister's hand?" Simon asked.

"This better be a good reason too" Mal said.

"Oh dear Captain Daddy and _ge-ge_, they are oblivious to what is going on." River said.

"Which wud be why I asked." Mal said

River grinned, turned her head and shared a kiss with Jayne in front of the crew. "There is nothing you can say, there is nothing you can do. Jayne is mine just as I am his." She said as she snuggled against Jayne.

Simon never would've thought he never see the day River starting to get better. She was now self aware most of the time, and minus the occasional episodes, she was able to be functional.

He wasn't really happy about the relationship but he couldn't help who his sister sought out for a partner as.

***Firefly***

The reader and the mercenary continued on with their relationship just as any other couple would. They would eventually get married and have their own little family.

The Cobb family was the first to have children. They welcomed Raia Cobb about a month after the couple got married, and they also welcomed a boy, Thomas Cobb a short year later.

***Firefly***

"Mom! Raia threw a pillow at me!" Thomas, the six year old whined.

"Wah Wah Momma's boy! He deserved it, the little punk called me a _ruttin' _hippo!" Raia, the seven year old defended.

See, Raia and Thomas couldn't be anymore different. Thomas was soft spoken until he had been given a reason not to be and Raia loved being outspoken. She was everything her father was, and Thomas was everything River was. These two siblings were at each other's throats constantly.

"Language young lady." River warned.

"But Mom, it's what he called me1" Raia said.

"Is this true?" River asked turning to her son.

"Well…. Yes ma'am." Thomas admitted, ducking his head.

"Thank you. Now, the both of you apologize." River said.

"Well, I'm sorry Raia, you're not a hippo." Thomas said. The Jayne in him wanted to add on to that but he knew his mother would get his _pi gu _for that later.

"You're ok little brother, and… I'm sorry for throwing a pillow at your head…." Raia said roughing her brother's dark hair.

"Stop it!" Thomas laughed as his older sister kept messing with his hair.

Raia then began to chase Thomas through the ship, giggling like the little children they were.

They ran past their Papa as he walked up to River. Jayne wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her lips.

"Hello there." River said.

"What's goin on with the kids?" Jayne asked.

"They are just playing around." River spoke, spinning around to place her head against her husband's chest, burying her face a little bit deeper as she hugged him.

"Wha is all of this for baby-doll?" Jayne asked.

"Just wanting to be here with you." River said .

"You're and here and you're never goin' anywhere." Jayne said, earning a broad smile from River.

"I love you." The reader said looking into the mercenary's eyes.

"Love ya too Riv." He said, grateful to have had accepted her that night so many years ago.

**Well let me know what you thought of this little story! **


End file.
